Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie
NOTE: '' '''Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie is a 2013 Animated Adventure Crossover film Distributed by Disney, Warner Bros Pictures And Paramount Pictures. The Film will be released on October 1st, 2013. Plot The World's Most Greatest Cartoon Characters are about to go on an Adventure in the Greatest Crossover of All-Time! Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Eric Bauza - Belly Bag *Adam Devine - Pizza Steve *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mr. Gus *Harley Bird - Peppa Pig *Oliver And Alice May - George Pig *Jack McBrayer - Wander *April Winchell - Sylvia Quotes George Pig: (Crying) Mr. Gus: Oh, Cry CRY, Weep, Wail And Sob. It's Disgusting! Every Time I Can't Believe It! Every Single Time!! Give Me That Stupid Picture! Peppa Pig: No, Mr. Gus! It's My Master's Picture! Get Back To George! Mr. Gus: Whimp! Peppa Pig: Let GO! Spongebob Squarepants: Let Go Of That Picture! Uncle Grandpa: LET GO! It's MY George Picture! Belly Bag: NO! I'm SORRY, Uncle Grandpa!! Pizza Steve: No! Pizza Steve Is Mine! Patrick Star: That's So Unfair! (All Cartoons Are Arguing And They All Broke The Master's Picture) Spongebob, Patrick, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Peppa, George, Wander And Sylvia: (Gasps) Spongebob, Patrick, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Peppa, George, Wander And Sylvia: Awww! Mr. Gus: Oh No. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Uncle Grandpa: Come On, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Peppa, George, Wander, Sylvia, Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star! Steady! Go To The Left! Ohhh, Careful Now! Peppa Pig: He's Gonna Fall! Mr. Gus: Keep Climbing, Peppa Pig! And YOU, Pizza Steve, Get Your Light Out Of My Eyes! Pizza Steve: Sorry, Mr. Gus. I Always Shows Up. Now Hold On Tight! Uncle Grandpa: Hold On, Pizza Steve! And All The Cartoons! Right? Left? A Little More? Oh, Alright! Alright! Here We Go! I Probably The Sound To This. Left? Right? What Do You Mean The Right Is? I Supposed That. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: Well, That's All Time For Today, Because Pizza Steve Signing Out. And Problem Resort. And Coming Soon, June- (Switches Left And Right On The Broken Glasses In 18 Seconds, And Turns On The "Mammy" Music) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mash-Mash: Ahoo, Look At Me! Barf Barf Barf! I'm A Can Opener, A Lamp, And A Shaver! AHOHOHOHOHO GOD! I'm A Mish-Mash! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Spongebob, Patrick, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, Peppa, George, Wander, And Sylvia: (Singing) There Goes The Sun, Here Comes The Night! Somebody Turn On The Light. Somebody Tell Me That Fate Has Been Kind. 9 Drawers And Hands: (Singing) You Can't Go Out, You Are Out Of Your Mind! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Uncle Grandpa: Look What We've Done! We Broke Master's Picture! And This Time, We're Goners! Hands: (Laughs) Peppa Pig: What Are You Laughing At? Hands: Absolutely Positubly Nothing. Nothing At All. Pizza Steve: Well, I Think I Have One Of Us. Hands: You Know Something? You Have A Slice Of Pizza? Pizza Steve: Wow! Thanks, Man. (Pizza Steve Looks At Patrick Star, And Pizza Steve Is Angry) Heeeeey! Hands: That Is Up For My Kid, Don't Ya? Peppa Pig: Yes, We Are! Hands: That's Nice. and any day now, he might come romping back, huh? He'll just come whistling through that door, and everything will be the same. Real peachy-chee-chee-chee-keeeen-lick. Peppa Pig: Uh-huh! Pizza Steve: It's A Possibillity, Bro. Peppa Pig: Well, At Least I Have An Optimistic. Hands: Optimistic? Somebody Got Tie A Knot In This Guy's Cord. Mr. Gus: Why Don't You Just... SHUT OFF!! Hands: Pretty Scare We Got Here, Mr. Gus. What Are You Gonna Do About It? Suck Me To Death. Mr. Gus: HM! Hands: What Is All A Commotion In Here, Anyway? You're Acting And Just Came Off The Symphony Line. Now Get This For Your Chrome. We've Been DUMPED! ABANDONED! Uncle Grandpa: But... We Love Us. Pizza Steve: That's Right, Uncle G. Hands: So What? He's A Kid, He Has A Family. They Move Away, He Moves Away. It's A Package Deal. Peppa Pig: But Maybe I... Hands: He's Not Coming Back! Pure In Simple. Mr. Gus: Oh Yeah? Did You Talk To You Reasonly Or Something? That Can Drive Up Any Seconds. George Pig: (Snorts Twice, Giggles) Mr. Gus: I'm Not Talking To You! Hands: Won't You Get Your Little Boy And For A Kindless Of The Kind And Fly From Goodbye, Maybe Less, It's Been YEARS! It's Scrap Metal Time. Peppa Pig: But You Can Do What You Like. We're Not Going To Give Up Hope. Hands: That's Real Touchy, Peppa Pig. You Have Balding Like A Baby Anytime Now. Peppa Pig: I Think You're Jealous! Hands: Sure, I'm Jealous With A Bunch Of Dim Mints. Pizza Steve: DIM? Peppa Pig: Master Never Play With You! Mr. Gus: Cause You're Stuck In A Wall! (Hands Blows At Peppa Pig And Mr. Gus, Pauses) Hands: So... It's Back To That Stupid Static Again. You Think I Don't Know What's Going On Here! Uh-Uh-Uh-I Know When Goes On In This Cottage. This... Is... Conspiracy. And Everyone If You Low WATTS Is In On It! Cause That You Can't Moving Around You Think You BETTER Than I Am!! I'M NOT AN INVALID!!! I WAS DESIGNED TO STICK IN A WALL!!! I LIKE BEING STUCK IN THIS STUPID WALL!!!!!! And If I... Can't HELP IT IF THE KID WAS TOO SHORT TO REACH MY DIALS?!? Peppa Pig: We Didn't Mean It! Really! Hands: (Turns Red And Rage) IT'S MY FUNCTION!!!!!!! Peppa Pig: NO! WAIT! WAIT! Mr. Gus: He's Gonna Blooow! Peppa Pig: Yank The PLUG!!!!!! (Two Plugs Pulled Off) Mr. Gus: THE FUSE! (Hands Rages And Explosion) (George And Mr. Gus Looks At Hands Has Bombed, And Finger Is Falling Down The Floor) George Pig: Poor Hands. Peppa Pig; You Know What, I'm Sorry I'm Not Gonna See You Anyone. Isn't It, Mr. Gus? Mr. Gus: Yeah. I Hope There Was A Jerk Anyway. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick Star: Hey, Cartoons! Look! A CLEARING! Mr. Gus: Oh, Great, Patrick Star. Let's Spread Out The Blanket And Have One For A Picnic. Peppa Pig: But I'm Full Of Stickers! Mr. Gus: (Shows A Weight Gain) Well, My Stomach Is Full Of Frizzles And Sticks And A... WHO KNOWS What Else. (Talks To Pizza Steve) Who's Idea Are Gonna Have To Come This Way, Anyway? Pizza Steve: That Was A Patrick Lamestars, I Tell Ya! Patrick Star: Oh Yeah, Pizza Steve? Who Supposed Behind The Master In The Big Shoot Navigator Around Here, Mr. Loudmouth? Mr. Big... LOUDMOUTH?!? Mr. Gus: YEAH! Peppa Pig: Where Are We, Anyway? Pizza Steve: You See, It Is A Lost Survivalest. OH! Listen To This! Now I've Been Not Be Playing, We Throw Rocks! And TOUCHDOWN! (Bonks 7 Cartoons) And.. Ooh.. LOOK OUT! OOH, That's A Very Good At This Game! Peppa Pig; Knock It Off, You Guys! People Are Trying To Go To Sleep! (Patrick Stars Drops The Rock On The Ground) ________________________________________________________________________________________ (Mr. Gus Falls Off And Splashing In The Quicksand) Peppa Pig: Mr. Gus, Are You Okay? Mr. Gus: Yeah, I Think So Too. Peppa Pig: But, I Thought There Was The Master. Mr. Gus: Yeah. Remember Uncle Grandpa And All The Cartoons, We Just Stay Here, Let's Start Practicing In Process Right Here, Okay? ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: Oh, Come On, George! Are You Crying? Patrick Star: Yeah, George! You Have Crying To Me And Sad What I Do! (Mocking A Baby) WAAAAH! ________________________________________________________________________________________ TV: Hahaha! Hi-Ya, All The Cartoons! Don't You Think I'm Ready To Be Resources, You Think? Mr. Gus: Yeah, But This Is A Moment And I'll Never Before And Can't Be Like Electricity! TV: Hmm... OH! It Just A Little Bit One And That Was Amazing! If You Seen The Show Will Be Able To Expelled For The News On Stru- (Turns The News On) Peppa Pig: Well, It Must Be A Planet X. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: Sounds Close. Uncle Grandpa: Well, I Guess No One Needs To Anymore. (Singing) Bum Badum! Bum Badum! Bum Badum! George Pig: (Crying) Pizza Steve: Aaahhhhhhhh! Peppa Pig: STOP IT!!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: Emergency! Patrick Star Is Attacking For PIZZA STEVE! And Down For Him All... (Patrick Star Bonk His Head At Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve Felt Dizzy And Fainted, And Patrick Star Set Pizza Steve Under The Pillow) Patrick Star: I Can't Believe You Have Saying To You For A Little Racket Around Here. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: It's Pizza Steve! For Live Of The True Meaning Of... (Patrick Star Bonk His Head At Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve Felt Dizzy And Fainted) Patrick Star: Whoops, My Bad Again! I Almost Hit Me Again. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick Star: Hey! What's That? George Pig: A Car! Mr. Gus: For The Last Time, George, I Do Not Hear Another Word About Cars! Peppa Pig: Yeah, You Said It. Spongebob Squarepants: Sounds Pretty Close. Mr. Gus: Just Don't Even START! Peppa Pig: Sounds Real Close. ________________________________________________________________________________________ (All The Cartoon Is Walking In The 115 Number) Sylvia: We're Here! (All The Cartoons Is Hiding In The Basket) Peppa Pig: Is It Master Here? George Pig: No. Peppa Pig: I Think It's Not Here. We Just Sit Here And Wait. Pizza Steve: Yeah, We Just Sit Here And Wait. And Never Get In! You Know What? LET'S FIGHT!! And You Gonna Fight This Jobby That Way Of This, Spongebob! (Punches All The Cartoons) Pizza Steve: AND... (Red Circle Opens A Door And Sees Pizza Steve) Pizza Steve: SCRAM!! Red Circle: EEK! (Red Circle Slams The Door Shut, And All The Cartoons Are Neutral, And Red Hands Opens A Door Again) Red Circle: Oh, I'm So Glad You're Here, Pizza Steve And All The Cartoons! What Do You Say? COME IN! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: What Would You Do, Mr. Gus? Mr. Gus: You Know What, Peppa, We're Trying To Go Out This Thing In 2,000 Days! (Yells At Peppa Pig) CHORES!!! Peppa Pig: Oh... Chores. What Do Anything About Chores? Can I Play A Game? Pizza Steve: Oh, Really, Peppa Pig? I LOVE THE GAME! Peppa Pig: As Remember All The Cartoons, We Can Bring The Cartoons When The House Is Clean. Mr. Gus, Spongebob, Patrick, Wander, Sylvia, Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, And George: BOOOOO! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wander: Well, I Guess No One Has An Escalator. Mr. Gus: Maybe We Took The Last Of Them. Pizza Steve: Come Over Here And Say It, Chrome-dome! Mr. Gus: WHAT?!? Pizza Steve: I'm Sorry About That, Mr. Gus. I Meant To Say... Grumpious Dinosaur. Mr. Gus: GRRRR... Pizza Steve: Attention, Everyone! It's A Shotdown! All The Important In A Brake Down! (Mr. Gus Growls, And Turned Red, And Mr. Gus Runs As Fast As You Can) Pizza Steve: And For Being... (Mr. Gus Falls Over) Pizza Steve: OOH! HOORAY!! Nice Cheering, Everyone! YEAH! Pizza Steve Is In! YAAAAAAAOW!!! Patrick Star: Hey, Guys! Look! (George Pig Joins In The Tent) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Gus: Wh- What The? What The? OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!!! I Did Uh... I Did Uh... UHUH.... UH... (Sees The Waterfalls, And Mr. Gus Is So Freaking Out And Mad) Peppa Pig: MR. GUS! NO! Pizza Steve: Get The Foot Out Of His Mouth! Don't Let Em Swallow It! Peppa Pig: Don't Worry, Pizza Steve! I've Got You To Tell Us Something. (Peppa Pig Bonks Mr. Gus's Head, Mr. Gus Faints) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: You Know, I Think Something Would Like... Patrick Star: Is Loud! George Pig: And Grumpy! Pizza Steve: Or Is It A Reaction Of A Pizza Steve Is The Coolest Awesome Thing! (Peppa Pig Pushes Off Patrick Star, George Pig And Pizza Steve) Peppa Pig: Well? (Mr. Gus Comes In) Mr. Gus: I Just GOT To Get Rid Of This! Peppa, George, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Spongebob, Patrick, Wander, Sylvia: HOORAY!!! (Laughs) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: Wake Up, Mr. Gus! (Mr. Gus Opened The Eyes) Pizza Steve: (Gasps) He's Finally Awake! Peppa Pig: Yeah! Peppa, George, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Spongebob, Patrick, Wander, Sylvia: HOORAY!!! (Laughs) Mr. Gus: THAT'S IT!! Lay Off! Lay Off! Peppa Pig: What's The Matter, Mr. Gus? Patrick Star: We're So Worried About You. Pizza Steve: You Been Forced To Eaten Alive, Pal! Mr. Gus: Well, There's Nothing Wrong With Me, Pal! Just BACK OFF!! Peppa Pig: Don't Be Angry! Mr. Gus: You.. Are Not Thinking! Don't Touch My The Fuzzy Thing On My Chrome! What Are You Guys Shame On Yourself? Because All My Life Just Put It In The Dead Weight? We're Gotta Go Without You! George Pig: But... Mr. Gus! Mr. Gus: Except You, You Muddy Little Blue Hog! (Pauses) Mr. Gus: At Least Why We Didn't Think Of. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: That's Very Simple! Listen To This! This Is A Moment As A News Flash, It's A Summertime Event. We've Got Choosing Everyday And Playing Games Or Something. Especially As Saving The Galaxy Forever! And Always Gets You Help Us Out To The Snack Of A Marshmallows, Cupcakes, Sandwich, And All These Foods And For Luck And The Fond Farewell! Mr. Gus: Ah, You're All A Bunch Of Junk. (They All Laughed) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick Star: Hey, I've Got An Idea! How About We Trying To Move A Mattress So We Can Push Us Out, And Then, Mr. Gus Push Us. (Mr. Gus Pushes A Mattress And All The Cartoons Is Falling Down The Stairs And Crashes) Patrick Star: No No No. (Gasps) HEY! How About We Used A Master's Pogo Stick! (Cartoons Are Bouncing At Pogo Stick, And They Bounced Fast And Crashes) Patrick Star: That's Not Good. (Gasps) I Know! How About We Can Ride In The Refrigerator! (Mr. Gus Pulls Out A Refrigerator, And George Pig Is Cold Inside) Patrick Star: No No No. HEY! Pizza Steve: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Peppa, George, Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa, Wander, Sylvia, Spongebob: SHUT UP!!! Pizza Steve: Let's Use At The Blanket For Using This. Arise, I Say! Arise Has Stool! Arise O' Magic Carpet! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: George! GEORGE! George Pig: AAAH!!!! Mr. Gus: I Think George Is Up In The Tree! Peppa Pig: Pizza Steve, Are You Okay? Pizza Steve: Yeah, I Think So Too, Peppa Pig! But I Think I Broke My Shades! (Pizza Steve Pushed The Shades) Pizza Steve: (Sighs) My Shades Is Not Working, But Seriously, It's Broken! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: Well, The Master Said You Can Do It, WE CAN DO IT! George Pig: (Snorts Twice) Master! Peppa Pig: Ahh, Don't Be A Blue Piggy. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: Hey, Mr. Gus! I've Got Something For You! There Is A Leaf! (Pizza Steve Puts The Leaf On Mr. Gus's Nose) Pizza Steve: What's The Leaf On Your Nose, About ME? Mr. Gus: TOOEY! Spongebob, Patrick, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, George, Wander And Sylvia: (Laughs) Patrick Star: Are You Crazy? (Giggles) That Tickles! You Cracked Me Up! (Laughs) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: But I Broke My Shades. Black Circle: Oh, You Broke My Shades? Aww, Poor Little Pizza. Here, You Can Have Mine! (Black Circle Puts On The New Shades For Pizza Steve) Pizza Steve: Thanks, Man. So How Long Has There In Your Glasses, Anyway. Black Circle: Yeah, I Think So Too But You Can Do This At The Same Time, And The Same Ways. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Pizza Steve: HELP, SAVE ME!! (Mr. Gus Got Pizza Steve As Well, Pizza Steve Punches Mr. Gus) Pizza Steve: And Take That, You Evil Toward! Mr. Gus: That's Why I Trying To Say! Pizza Steve: Sorry, Mr. Gus! WATCH OUT OF THAT WATERFALL!! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Gus: I Think The Lightning Is Skating Us! Pizza Steve: Don't Worry, Mr. Gus! I Supposed That Everything Is Working! Let Pizza Steve Show You How It's Done. (Runs To The Right) Peppa Pig: GEORGE! Mr. Gus: GEORGE! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick Star: I've Got 9000, Remember? Pizza Steve: YEAH, ME! (Peppa Pig Slides Down The Stairs) Pizza Steve: You Have Something To Tell Me! Get Me Down, You Lousy Things! (Peppa Pig Shocked) Pizza Steve: NO! Not A Beat! And That! (Patrick Star And Pizza Steve Is Inside On Peppa's Clothes) Pizza Steve: And That! On For Me! And Leave Me Alone! Patrick Star: NO! I Am A Reaction Vehicle! (Mr. Gus Walks To The Right To See Peppa Pig) Pizza Steve: Anyone, That Could Be Fine... By- (Mr. Gus Bites Peppa Pig) Peppa Pig: AAH!! Mr. Gus: NAH! AH AH! NUM!! Pizza Steve: NO! Patrick Star: WHOA! Pizza Steve: NAAAAAAAH!!!! (Stops Fighting) Patrick Star: Hey, What's Going On? What Happened To The Lights? ________________________________________________________________________________________ Peppa Pig: We Have To FIND Them! Pizza Steve, George Pig, And Mr. Gus: WHAT?!? Mr. Gus: What Are You Talking About? What Do You Mean? Peppa Pig: We Are Gonna Go Out And Find The Master! George Pig: In The City? Peppa Pig: Yes, George. No Matter What. Pizza Steve: Yeah? But What About The Pizza Steve's Handshot ASAP!? Uncle Grandpa: Or You Can Signed Of Religion Slip? Peppa Pig: I... I Don't Know. Mr. Gus: What Are You Talking About, Peppa Pig? Are You Serious? Peppa Pig: I Am Serious! Mr. Gus: You're Insane! Uncle Grandpa: Or We Gonna Mind Of Traveling Issues. (Pauses) Peppa Pig: What?!? Uncle Grandpa: Sorry, Got A Teleport. Mr. Gus: You're ALL Insane! Songs *Dancing On Viles *Tutti Frutti *City Of Light *Mammy *It's A B Movie *Technology *Worthless Cast Harley Bird As Peppa Pig Oliver And Alice May As George Pig Tom Kenny As Spongebob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke As Patrick Star Peter Browngardt As Uncle Grandpa Eric Bauza As Belly Bag Kevin Michael Richardson As Mr. Gus Adam Devine As Pizza Steve Jack McBrayer As Wander And April Winchell As Sylvia International Releases *United Kingdom - October 10th, 2013 *Canada - October 11th, 2013 *Spanish - November 3rd, 2013 *French - November 21st, 2013 *Japanese - December 1st, 2013 *Czech - December 6th, 2013 *Italian - December 12th, 2013 *Danish - December 16th, 2013 *Russian - December 29th, 2013 *Czech (2nd Dub) - January 4th, 2014 *Russian (2nd Dub) - January 7th, 2014 *Swedish - January 19th, 2014 *Dutch - January 29th, 2014 *Finnish - February 1st, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese - February 6th, 2014 *Dutch (2nd Dub) - February 14th, 2014 *Hungarian - February 19th, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese (2nd Dub, Studio Gabia) - February 29th, 2014 *Hebrew - March 5th, 2014 *Polish - March 18th, 2014 *Australia - March 23th, 2014 *Norwegian - March 27th, 2014 *Icelandic - April 5th, 2014 *Brazilian Portuguese (3rd Dub, VTI Rio) - April 14th, 2014 *Bulgarian - April 26th, 2014 *Asia- April 30th, 2014 *German - May 5th, 2014 Gallery Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 8.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 10.png|"Somebody tell me that fate has been kind!" Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 9.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 11.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 12.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 6.png|"IT'S MY FUNCTION!!!!" Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 7.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 3.png|"Look what we've done. We broke Master's picture! And this time, We're goners!" Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 2.png|"And you, Pizza Steve, Get your light out of my eyes!" Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 1.png |"Somebody turn on the light." Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 4.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 5.png Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 14.png|"Ah, you're all a bunch of junk." Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 1.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 2.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 3.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 4.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 5.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 6.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 7.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 8.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 9.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot At Night.jpg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2013) It was a secret.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot You are ready.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot Preview 10.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie Screenshot 11.jpeg Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (Scream).png Home Media The DVD (Catalog #58251) was released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video and Paramount DVD on January 3, 2014. It features the all-new animated short film Uncle Grandpa Meets Peppa Pig. Errors *Belly Bag Has No Zipper Teeth While We Almost Done For Singing "City Of Light". *Pizza Steve Has No Left Handed. *Patrick says "You said it!" without the mouth open. *Mr. Gus eyes is the between Peppa Pig and Spongebob Squarepants. Transcripts *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie/Transcript *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie: DVD Trailer/Transcript *Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie: Trailer/Transcript Concept Art Cartoon_All_Stars_To_The_Rescue_The_Movie_Storyboard_1.jpg Cartoon_All_Stars_To_The_Rescue_The_Movie_Production_Sketch_1.jpg Cartoon_All_Stars_To_The_Rescue_The_Movie_Production_Sketch_2.jpg Mr._Gus_Is_Chewing_The_Foot.jpg MPAA Rating '''''Rated PG for some mild rude humor Category:2013 films Category:Adventure Time Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Peppa Pig Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Animated Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2013 Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney films